(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to an ultrasound image processing method and to an ultrasound diagnostic device using the ultrasound image processing method, and particularly pertains to ultrasound image diagnostic technology using spatial compounding.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biological composition diagnostics are being performed by inserting a puncture needle into the body of a patient serving as the subject body, and taking samples of tissue, bodily fluids, or similar for diagnosis. Also, anesthesiologists, intensive care units, pain clinics, and the like use puncture needles for anesthetic treatment. Such diagnostics are realized by an operator, such as a doctor, performing the puncture with the puncture needle by using an ultrasound probe to acquire the position of the puncture needle within the body in an ultrasound image. This requires positional confirmation of the puncture needle, specifically a tip of the puncture needle, on a monitor. Thus, an ultrasound diagnostic device providing visibility improvements for the puncture needle is sought.
In response, in recent years, an ultrasound puncture system has been proposed, such as Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-107178, in which a high-brightness portion is extracted from a cross-sectional ultrasound image based on a reception signal, and color is applied to the extracted portion for display as an overlay on the cross-sectional ultrasound image. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-269339 proposes a method performed by an ultrasound diagnostic device of applying processing to cross-sectional ultrasound frame data that has been spatially modified by calculating a difference over time between pieces of cross-sectional ultrasound frame data. These documents describe obtaining a clear image of the puncture needle in the cross-sectional ultrasound image.